


Little Space At School

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [12]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU - teacher/student, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher!Gee, daddy!frank, student!Frank, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Little Space At School

Frank and Gerard have been dating for a while now, having learned about each other's want for the daddy kink they have committed to the lifestyle. Gerard was older than Frank and worked at his school, but as many of you would expect Gerard to be the Dom, considering the factors you were given of him being older as well as a teacher; a position of 'authority', he was a submissive bitch. 'Twas Frank, the angsty nineteen year old who was into metal and playing guitar that was the Dom of the relationship. 

They loved their relationship and were okay with the small age gap. Gerard being only twenty one, only two measly years older than Frank, it was small enough for both of them to ignore. Of course because school is almost over, in fact they only had two weeks left, they would be able to make their relationship more public. 

They usually stayed inside and Frank would make food for Gerard and play with toys and color, all that good stuff. Whenever they did go out together they tried to stay as far away from the school and the general area of it as possible, trying to not risk their budding relationship with someone figuring out that they were together. Frank wasn't even a minor anymore, but there's that whole 'teachers can't date students' shit and that's the only thing ruining it for them. 

They've held onto the relationship and have kept it secret for 8 months now and they were both happy with it. All kinks aside, they loved each other. They had true compassion for each other, and while saying age doesn't matter is true, especially with the only two year difference, there was just something about each other's personalities that drew them together. 

They met at school of course, Frank having been the one to initiate everything because Gerard was shy as hell, and Frank was so glad he had signed up for chemistry because if he didn't - and he remembers when he was doubting it - he wouldn't be as happy as he was right now.  

Gerard and Frank had a beautiful budding relationship and they loved each other with all their hearts and couldn't really see life without the other. Both men having been depressed before the relationship had them give up on love, it had the thinking no one wanted them, when someone did. 

The day Frank met Mr. Way, he was being the flirtatious little fuck he always was with the guys in his class and noticed Mr. Way often glancing in Frank's direction. Gerard had to admit he did almost definitely have an immediate attraction to the man, but for weeks he refrained from acting upon his urges, for he could be fired. He was a teacher, and this was his student for fucks sake. 

But Frank had noticed it, and had also developed a crush on his teacher. Although Frank wasn't too afraid to show his crush to Gerard. He often brushed up against the teacher unnecessarily, bit his lip whenever Gerard looked in his direction, and would send what he thought were seductive gazes to the teacher making Gerard seem hot and flustered. 

Then one day, Gerard just couldn't take it anymore, he made Frank stay after class and they did admit their feelings for each other, gay sex ensued, it was basically a scene from a porno. But during that, Gerard let the word 'daddy' slip out of his mouth. Once they finished, Frank had asked him about it and Gerard admitted he had a daddy kink and really wanted to be in that kind of lifestyle.

Frank was very, very inexperienced with this kind of lifestyle, yes indeed he loved it but he was always the sub. He remembers just using what his daddy did on Gerard and everything seemed to be going well for him and Gerard. There was just one small problem, sometimes Gerard would slip into little space occasionally at school and while Gerard doesn't mean for it to happen, it just does. 

Today was one of those days. 

~~~~~

"Go ahead and take your seats, class will begin shortly." Gerard spoke to the whole class, watching all of the angsty teenagers take a seat in those horribly uncomfortable desks that even he hated when he was in high school. 

Frank grabbed a chair closest to Gerard's desk and gave him a small smile, Gerard returning the gesture and turning his attention to the rest of the class that were all either on their phones or talking. 

Gerard was taking attendance and gazing around the room, making sure everyone was there when Frank randomly got up and walked right next to him. 

"Yes da-Frank?" Gerard said snapping himself out of little space real quick, remembering they were in school and if any student were to have hear him and Frank talking as they usually do Gerard would've been reported immediately. 

"Mr. Way, you have to be careful with your words." Frank warns, a small glare in his eye to try and get his point across. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream after school." Frank whispered, making sure no one could hear him.

"Yeah!" Gerard squealed giddily, catching some weird looks from class mates before Frank quickly covered it up. "I didn't really want to sign up for chess, but I mean it sounds cool." He added quite loudly, trying to make everyone think thy were talking about something school related and not getting ice cream. 

Gerard shot Frank a quizzical look before remembering that Frank's had to do that quite often because Gerard has a bad habit of slipping into little space when he's at school. 

"I want class to be over already." Gerard whined, slipping into little space again. 

"I know baby, but you have to be a big boy in class okay? You'll get a reward later if you do." Frank smirked, Gerard immediately knowing what his little reward was going to be. 

Gerard loved sucking cock - correction; he loved sucking Frank's cock. The feeling of his pulsating length on Gerard's tongue was so good and the fact he could cause Frank so much pleasure with his mouth was indescribable. 

"Okay, today it's pretty much what we did yesterday so need I explain more? No phones right now, pull it out, I keep it for the rest of class, got it?" Gerard said trying to sound stern, but just recieved an affirmative grunt from the bunch of students and watched everyone get in their group. 

Frank walked over to Ray and Brendon and they started working. Ray and Brendon knew all about Frank and Gerard's relationship and they both were fine with it because Frank was already an adult and is capable of making his own decisions, so neither of them saw anything weird about it. 

Frank was waiting patiently for the bell to ring, it was the last period of the day and he was already getting a boner from thinking about Gerard sucking his cock, with those pretty innocent doe-like hazel eyes and his beautiful eyelashes that framed it, Frank pounding into his mouth hearing him gag. 

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his erection pressing against the zipper as he regretted making the decision of ditching the underwear today. 

Gerard on the other hand was already working away on his computer, he himself already have a small twitch in his pants whenever he thought of what he and Frank could be doing right now rather than work. He looked over the class to make sure no ones hand was up and his eyes landed in Frank, the boy sitting on the side of the table while Brendon and Ray were fast at work looking at the set of tables behind them, everyone distracted. Frank was looking directly at Gerard with a smirk as he ran his hand over the tent in pants, making a face that resembled him releasing a small moan. 

Gerard felt his dick jump, swelling rapidly as he watched Frank stroke himself through his pants before Frank just roughly gripped himself a small rough gasp eliciting from his mouth and being that his table wasn't that far from Gerard's desk, Gerard heard it, and Gerard could feel himself leaking in his pants. 

"Frank, I need to give you that chest club permission slip thing, so stay after class." Gerard said out loud, a couple chess kids looking over at Gerard. "Sir what permission slip? I thought we just signed up over there?" Ryan shot back, pointing at the chess club sign up thing on the wall, Ray and Brendon looking over at Frank knowingly. 

"Oh um for the field trip to the museum were taking." Gerard replied, his voice cracking in some places. 

"We're having a field trip?" Ryan asked, being quite persistent. "Yes, I'll give you guys the slip tomorrow, I only have one copy because I thought you guys got one." Gerard said casually, the students finally leaving him alone and brushing it off. 

Fuck now he has to set up a field trip. Good thinking Gerard, good thinking. 

Then finally, fucking finally. The sound of heaven. The end of the day school bell. Frank helped Ray and Brendon clean up considering he did nothing to contribute to the project so cleaning was the least he could do. Gerard on the other hand, was palming himself through his pants behind his desk. He needed something to make him lessen the ache between his legs. 

"Tomorrow it's the same thing so bring some more supplies if you need too!" Gerard shouted as the students were leaving, his voice sounding already wrecked from the small touches he gave himself a few minutes ago. 

Once all of the students filed out and the hallways were clear, Frank smirked and made his way over to the front of Gerard's desk, leaning over it and placing his chin on his knuckles, smirking gently at his boyfriend who was so needy for Frank right now he couldn't help but let out a small moan at the sight of that fucking smirk Frank had. 

"So Mr. Way," Frank purred, slowly getting up from his position and making his way over to where Gerard was, "I need a permission slip don't I?" Frank asked, that smirk still present on his face as he eyes Gerard's obvious erection. 

"You know what else I need kitten?" Frank borderline moaned, pressing his hand flat down on his growing erection. Gerard was devouring the image of Frank like this, his dominant nature making Gerard immediatley slip into little space, not even caring where they were right now. 

"What is it daddy?" Gerard asked, his wrecked voice making Frank's cock harden - if that was even possible. 

"I need those beautiful lips on my cock baby." Frank groaned unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down to his legs.

Gerard dropped to his knees and mouthed at the bulge in Frank's boxers, running his cheek on it and putting his hot wet mouth on it, Frank rolling his hips and bucking his hips. "Yeah baby, don't tease daddy c'mon.." Frank whined slightly, Gerard pulling down Frank's underwear seeing his cock spring forth. 

"Daddy can I touch please?" Gerard asked, his hand hovering over his own erection waiting for permission. Frank started pumping his own erection looking at Gerard, before nodding his head. 

Gerard pressed his hand down immediately on his erection, releasing a loud moan at the heavenly friction he was creating for himself, getting lost in his own pleasure his hand was giving him. "Baby, you can only touch when you suck daddy's cock. C'mere." Frank added walking towards Gerard, rubbing the tip of his cock on Gerard's pretty, soft pink lips.

Gerard ran his hand from base to tip on Frank's erection, pumping a couple times before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and digging his tongue into the slit harshly collecting all of the precum he could as Frank threw his head back, his knees buckling at the amazing sensation of Gerard's tongue. 

Gerard started sucking on the tip, one hand going up to stroke the rest of Frank's cock that wasn't in his mouth while the other cupped his balls, massaging them while Frank was moaning his heart out. "Fuck, yeah baby come on, more, daddy wants you to choke on his dick." Frank spoke, he himself starting to sound wrecked already, his knees on the verge of going out. 

Gerard pulled off and looked up at Frank, them both holding eye contact as Gerard gently kissed the shaft, his tongue licking up Frank's length before he finally, finally, slid his lips over Frank's cock, going all the way down to the base, Gerard's nose nestling in the curls at the bottom of Frank's cock. 

Gerard felt Frank's pulsating length in his mouth, on his tongue, and he fucking was in heaven. It felt so good to suck Frank off again and Gerard was taking advantage of everything he could. He hallowed his cheeks, moving up and down quickly, his head bobbing as he looked back up at Frank who was gripping the desk next to him because his legs were already giving out. 

Gerard relaxed his throat and took Frank all in his mouth again. "Ready for daddy to fuck your mouth kitten?" Frank moaned, his hands threading through Gerard's soft black hair. Gerard moaned in response, the vibrations rippling through Frank's body, making him quiver as he started thrusting his hips into Gerard's mouth. 

"So good baby, so good." Frank groaned, gripping Gerard's locks tighter, his release rapidly approaching and his thrusts getting faster and faster, Gerard bringing his hand down to open his jeans and slide them and his boxers down a little bit while Frank abused his mouth in the best way possible. 

Wet sounds from Gerard's mouth mixed with Frank's moans were the only sounds going off in the room. Gerard was pumping himself rapidly, he could feel Frank's dick twitch even more into his mouth and he knew Frank was close. 

"Baby, I'm gonna come." Frank moaned, stilling his hips and Gerard stopped pumping himself and focused on Frank's cock right now, one hand clenching the base softly and pumping, the other gripping his ass and bringing him closer to Gerard, his mouth sucking harshly on the head. 

"Fuck Gerard, so good, so fucking good, fuck!" Frank moaned, coming down into Gerard's throat, Gerard pulled off and spit the unpleasant substance from his mouth into the trash bin nearby. Gerard was pumping himself rapidly looking at Frank's cock, it was glistening with a light sheen of spit from Gerard's mouth and it looked so hot. 

Gerard came moments later, grabbing tissues to clean the floor that he came on and the spit off of Frank's cock. They were both panting softly when Frank spoke, "Baby boy deserves an ice cream doesn't he?" He smiled. 

"Yes daddy please! I've been a good boy!" Gerard rasped, his voice damaged from the beating his throat took from Frank's cock.

"C'mon baby, let's go" 


End file.
